


Superstitious

by paris7hilton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, Facials, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, SNAFU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paris7hilton/pseuds/paris7hilton
Summary: On a team trip to a series of away games, Kageyama has been staying up late because of his new skincare routine. Mysteriously, Hinata’s chocolates have also been disappearing during the night. Hinata becomes paranoid that Kageyama has discovered his long-held superstition but what he finds on investigation says that’s the least of his worries.





	Superstitious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nak/gifts).



> HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY! I can't believe it took me 7 months to finish writing this.
> 
> Thanks to my gf for critique and even showing me where I could put a semicolon.
> 
> Additional tag/warnings for implied kageyama/oikawa and implied nishinoya/tanaka.

Hinata stared at the spot in the mini-fridge where he’d last left it. Double checked, even triple checked. One brand name chocolate bar was gone and he needed to find it ASAP.

The high school volleyball team had just returned from another victory thanks to half he ate last night, though he couldn’t share his superstition with the team because he had this other superstition that telling others would nullify it.

Nishinoya stood in the center of their rented room, stripping off his sweaty volleyball uniform. “Are you sure room service didn’t take it?”

Hinata’s eyes clenched and he tapped his forehead in frustration. “No, no, no, why would room service take it?”  
  
Grabbing one of the balled up, in-the-corner towels Nishinoya used last night between his thumb and pointer finger, Kageyama’s lip curled in disgust. “Room service never came at all. Nishinoya, what the fuck-”

One of Nishinoya’s socks went whizzing by, pungent post-game scent traveling with it, and hit Kageyama squarely in the face.

“Maybe they got hungry!” Nishinoya chirped.

It was an extremely bad sign. They only needed one more win to secure a spot in the finals, and if they lose tomorrow, they’d have to win against one of the harder teams the day after that. That was one loss they needed to be able to afford. Not that they’d lose.

Kageyama peeled the sock off his face and produced a facial wipe seemingly out of nowhere, rubbing gentle circles on his skin. “There are vending machines outside. They’re not hungry, and like I said before, _they never came!_ ”

“What if they didn’t have the money?”  
  
“Then they'd eat the complimentary chocolate in the lobby.”

“Maybe they were too busy.”  
  
“Why would someone who needed money risk their job because they were too busy to take a five minute walk to the _front desk_!?”

“Hinata, look! There are vending machines outside.”  
  
“I said that already! And stop ignoring me!”

Hinata’s blood ran cold, his teammates’ bickering growing fuzzy and distant in the background.

Had someone figured out about the lucky chocolate, his secret, and taken it? Did someone on his team leak? And how many other superstitions did they know about? Were they all laughing now, behind his back? But how would anyone have known unless he, himself, said something? Was he the leak, like some kind of sleeper agent?!

Hinata felt the world tilt sharply to the left, but what hit him on landing was nothing like he expected. It was soft, and he leaned a little deliriously into it. A nice, if a little musky, smell surrounded him. Then a steadying, firm grip on both of his arms pulled him away.

“You okay? Almost fell. Do you have low blood sugar or something?” Hinata looked up to see Kageyama studying him.

Kageyama’s gaze was intense. It always made Hinata feel naked.

Nishinoya, now nude, poked his head around Kageyama. “Was it diabetic chocolate? My grandpa has those.” Kageyama swatted at him and Nishinoya retreated to the shower.

“I can get you a chocolate from the front desk.” Kageyama offered. Hinata, still dizzy, could only hold his head. “It’s not the diabetic kind, but-”

“No!” Hinata wriggled out of Kageyama’s hands, opting to prop himself up against the wall where he could start collecting himself. Kageyama didn’t say anything. “I don’t want that.”  
  
“Why? Because it isn’t cold?”

“No, well, yes, but not just that-” Hinata had to stop himself. It was too soon to rule out the possibility that Kageyama was bluffing as a cover and secretly enjoying watching him lose his mind. Couldn’t give him the satisfaction. “It’s nothing. Forget about it.”

Kageyama grunted an acknowledgement and set to work removing his clothes.

Hinata rummaged through his bag, only occasionally stealing glances to where Kageyama was undressing next to him. He was objectively good-looking. Tall, lean, legs and abs hinting at muscle, complete with broad shoulders and narrow hips. His skin had gotten nicer lately which made not staring harder than it normally was. Hinata constantly felt like he was searching for some imperfection, any evidence of weakness.

Nishinoya, who was shorter and more baby faced than Hinata despite being older, was ripped too. His calves and thighs were thick, built for speed. His arms and abs showed more definition than Kageyama’s, and Hinata thought he remembered noticing a distinct V framing his hips. Yeah, Nishinoya's body was better than even Kageyama’s.

Well, maybe not better, in Hinata’s opinion. Nishinoya was definitely more cut, but that wasn’t everything…  
  
He tried to mentally block the sensation of his soft stomach pudging over the waistband of his uniform.

People like Kageyama and Nishinoya didn’t need lucky chocolate to win a game. Nature had blessed Kageyama with the assets necessary, and years of actual gameplay had hardened Nishinoya’s body and mind. Anger bubbled up ugly in Hinata’s stomach and he slammed the door of the mini fridge after placing a new chocolate on the top shelf, right where he had left it the night previously.

When the chocolate was cold, he’d eat the first half and make a wish. Then, after he got his wish, he’d eat the other half. Finishing the chocolate was important, it showed reverence, and incompletion weakened the superstition’s power to grant wishes in the future.

  
He would stay awake tonight, catch the perp in the act. He could play volleyball with or without sleep, but he couldn’t _win_ without the chocolate.

Hinata set aside the cow-print pajamas mom insisted he bring (he thought they made him look gay,) and tugged his jersey over his head, hanging it carefully in the tiny hotel closet.

Nishinoya strutted out of the bathroom, tossing a towel from around his neck onto the floor, and flopped down onto his bed. There were two, but he’d claimed seniority on the queen next to the window and refused to share, leaving Kageyama and Hinata fighting for space on the double.

Last year Nishinoya and Tanaka had been forced to share a lover’s suite due to a mistake on the hotel’s end, complete with kitchenette and master bath. According to Suga, something happened that made them vow to never sleep in the same bed again, to the point that they took turns sleeping on the floor for the rest of the tournament.

Hinata figured it had something to do with the way Nishinoya slept wrapped around the nearest pillow like a baby monkey clinging to its mother’s back, but that was hardly worth mentioning compared to the hell that was attempting to wake him before he was good and ready.

“You know,” Nishinoya clicked his tongue before he spoke, laptop whirring on the bed beside him. “It was a good win today, but I can tell we’re all a little… pent-up.” He raised an eyebrow conspiratorially, reaching down somewhere Hinata couldn’t see, and produced a DVD with a hot pink trim and racy cover of a well-endowed girl bent over in a checkered bikini, sporting a pair of thin-rimmed glasses.

Kageyama and Hinata made no move to respond. Nishinoya visibly deflated.

“Oh, come on guys. It’s not weird unless you make it weird!”

In a blur, Kageyama’s hand shot out and slammed the laptop closed.

“And you’re making it weird! No!” Kageyama’s tone was very authoritative, except for the part where his voice cracked. He stomped off to the bathroom, and after the shower burst to life Nishinoya slyly slid his laptop open again.

“You should probably settle in.” Nishinoya said absentmindedly, eyes not moving from where they were fixed on the screen. “He does these face mask things that take forever, I made him go after me yesterday.”  
  
Hinata resigned himself to being sweaty in his pajamas. Kageyama would complain, say it was gross, but Hinata would shower in the morning. Plus, for what he was trying to do, he’d need to be “sleeping” by the time Kageyama came out anyway. Make him think the coast was clear for chocolate snatching then take him completely by surprise, pinning him to the ground and messing him up. Then, when he was winded and begging for Hinata to stop, he’d--

“Psst!”

Hinata rolled to face Nishinoya from the other bed.

Nishinoya gave Hinata a thumbs up and turned the laptop slightly so he could see, a logo flashing across the screen. “I lowered the volume.”

The logo hadn’t even faded fully when Nishinoya’s head cocked back and snores tore out of him like a dying animal.

Hinata could just barely make out the shapes on the screen. Surprisingly, the plot was pretty involved. This girl’s grades had been slipping at school (Hinata could relate.) The movie detailed a bit about her unsatisfying dating life (Hinata could relate. Or would, if he had one.) She was also really worried about some of her body’s new “changes” (Hinata had to roll his eyes at this one. The actor was easily in her 30’s. The only new changes she’d be having were hot flashes and mood swings like his mom was always complaining about. Okay, thinking about his mom while watching porn was probably making some new, fucked up brain association so he was going to stop.)

There’d already been a few adult scenes with some of her school friends, and even her stepmom, but Hinata’s cock chose not to spring to attention until her dad came home from work. He bit back an embarrassed groan. Why now?! He was supposed to be fake-sleeping! Damn the earlier scenes, they’d been too heavy with character development for him to get properly excited and now he’d been compromised…

He begrudgingly wrapped a hand around himself, stroking slowly as the tension between the dad and daughter built. No use blowing his load before the action even started. The dad was classically handsome with dark hair and eyes, and revealed to be fairly fit as he took off his coat jacket and tie.

Hinata squinted to get more details of the dad’s hands, familiar somehow. Strong but slender, delicate even, with strands of blue veins running to the wrist. Hands that move fluidly down the daughter’s spine, and grip the back of her chubby, pale thighs as he held her down and fucked her.

Hinata felt his climax approaching and let his mouth fall open silently. He only needed a few more moments, of the dad praising her, saying how good she was, how pretty. Then the bathroom door opened.

Hinata tensed, still on the edge. He tried to make his face look slack and asleep, but Hinata doubted there was a single person in the entire hotel who didn’t hear his heart pounding, like it was tattling on him.

Without the exhaust fan in the bathroom as background noise, the quiet moans from Nishinoya’s laptop were stark and crept through the silence like a guilty fart.

He heard Kageyama shut it forcefully with another angry huff, and walk over to their bed. Hinata felt suspended in time, every moment stretching excruciatingly. If Kageyama lifted the covers now, he would see everything.

He heard it then, a strange pumping sound somewhere slightly to his left, distorted by the heartbeat loud in his ear, followed by a short grunt. Thick liquid dripped down his face in globs, thankfully not anywhere near his eyes.

Wait, what the fuck?  
  
Hinata couldn’t move. This was what Kageyama had been doing so late in the night? He had told Nishinoya he was doing _facemasks!_

  
Or was this a test of Hinata’s resolve?

Did Kageyama know Hinata was waiting to catch him red-handed, and wanted to taunt him by jacking off onto his face first? See if he’d wake up and confront him before he was able to get undeniable proof?

Something cool and refreshing wiped the liquid away in gentle circles. He knew from the smell that it was one of Kageyama’s facial wipes. He even felt fingers knead gently at his forehead, neck and temples. Hinata’s muscles betrayed him and relaxed against his will. How was he supposed to fight like this, when his legs felt like wet noodles and he still had a boner? Hinata was used to getting called names, but this sort of bullying was a new low, it was torture. He wished Kageyama would just hit him instead.

He heard Kageyama shuffle away and the jingling of his travel bag’s zipper. Hinata didn’t dare peek, not until he heard the sound of a mini fridge opening.

Then a calming smell filled the air, blanketing him, putting Hinata deeper into relaxation...  


\---

Hinata shot upright in bed. He’d fallen asleep last night, for real, on accident. Fuck! He was way too good of an actor, his mind had even convinced his _body_ …

“Does it always take you this long? Took a long time yesterday, too.”  
  
“Pooping is part of my morning routine, Kageyama!”

Kageyama and Nishinoya were already awake, and arguing about something. Kageyama stood in the doorway of the bathroom with his arms crossed.

“You can’t fill up on water from the tap, it has metals in it. Probably why your stomach is so upset. And stop leaving the window open at night, you’re gonna get us all sick.”

“Metals? What are you talking about?” Nishinoya shook a bottle, sloshing, in front of Kageyama’s face. “Does this look like metal to you?”

Kageyama recoiled. “Not that kind of metal! And reusing plastic bottles can leak chemicals into your-”

“You need to lighten up, rub one out every once in a while. Anyway, that’s a conspiracy.”

“No, it’s not! Do you even know what a conspiracy is?”

“Hey, Hinata’s awake! Good morning!”

Hinata’s heart leapt into his throat when Kageyama turned, their eyes meeting. He broke away first. It was a beta move, but he couldn’t bear to look at him, not so soon after what happened. Hinata put a hand up to his face, remembering. What did Kageyama’s face look like when he did it? Guilty? Satisfied? Disgusted?

He covered both cheeks with his hands then, feeling them get hot. He couldn't tell if he was imagining it or if his skin had gotten a little softer. Was a facial actually good for your skin?!

Kageyama stood in front of him, the same spot they’d been about 6 hours prior, just staring, mouth openly somewhat stupidly. “I…”

“What?” Hinata snapped.

Kageyama looked a little taken aback. “Nothing,” he replied dully, turning on his heel and stalking out.

“Where are you going?” Nishinoya asked, taking a swig out of his plastic water bottle pointedly.

“Food.” Kageyama said, squinting for a moment as if he looked hard enough he might see the metals in question before slamming the door behind him.

Nishinoya just shook his head and leaned against the doorframe, watching carefully as Hinata got up and shed his pajamas, letting them pool at his feet. “You gonna be okay at today’s game?”

Hinata’s head spun. Did Nishinoya know something about last night? He felt like throwing up. “Yeah I think so!” Hinata cleared his throat. “Why? What--What’s up?”

“You look tired. And-” Nishinoya pushed the bathroom trash with a foot to where Hinata could see. “I found this.” Inside were two bright orange candy wrappers. The second chocolate had been eaten along with the first. Hinata felt his knees buckle.

The door opened, and Kageyama poked his head back inside, mid-yell. His gaze darted from Nishinoya, to the trash, to wide-eyed at Hinata, naked in plain view. He hesitated, eyes trailing down Hinata’s body, lingering on the ugly pajamas beneath him, and huffed, slamming the door again, harder this time.

Nishinoya sighed and went to lock the door, then sat with his back against it. ”Ignore him, that guy is such a tightass. Look, I don’t mean to nag, but these chocolates? Not that great of a breakfast, especially on game day.”  
  
“I know that!”  
  
“Hinata, you’re shaking.”

“I am?” Hinata slowly stood back up and grabbed his uniform from where he’d hung it. “I mean, am I?”

“You kinda spazzed last night, and I don’t want-”

“Who was up first?” Hinata felt himself blurting before he could help it. “You or Kageyama? Which one of you?”  
  
Nishinoya held his hands up in surrender, “I was, but I swear to you, I don’t even remember what chocolate tastes like. Been allergic to it ever since I was a kid. Family always told me not to eat it.”

“Did you see him eat it?”  
  
“No, I didn’t. Hinata, I don’t want you two fighting, this is an important match today, and we really need you two working together.” The implication that he was necessary for a victory from Nishinoya of all people would normally have him beaming, but he couldn’t find any joy in it now.  
  
“Well he should have thought about that before he ate my chocolate!”

“He didn’t eat your chocolate.”

“You saw the way he came in just now, acting all weird! If not him then who, the chocolate fairy?!”

“I don’t know who, it’s just my gut feeling.” Nishinoya set him with a dead serious stare that killed the shout growing in Hinata’s throat. “But let’s not worry about that now, okay?”  
  
Wasn’t the door locked last night? Kageyama said something about the window being left open, did someone from the other team break in?

“Hey.” Nishinoya’s voice snapped Hinata from his thoughts. “I said we’d worry about it later. For now, let’s get breakfast.”

Hinata didn’t even feel himself walking;it was more like floating, out the door, down the hall. Nishinoya talked incessantly, about the match, about the other team. He knew vaguely what Nishinoya was saying, but the words themselves almost didn’t make any sense. Each sound and syllable crashed into each other as they entered his brain, communication jammed. He felt himself nod, sit, eat, but the food had no flavor. People came and went, thought he heard his name being called.

He searched for Kageyama in his peripherals, but he must have already finished eating and left long ago.

His mind was completely occupied during the time leading up to the game. Yachi came over at some point and sat with him quietly until Kiyoko called her away. He felt Nishinoya give him a gentle push towards Kageyama, but Hinata could only shrug without really acknowledging either of them.

There were a few theories he’d been stewing over since the morning’s events.

First was that Kageyama ate it during the night after he’d fallen asleep. Still his strongest theory, after everything that happened. What he couldn’t figure out was the why. Maybe Kageyama was more of a sadist than he’d thought, but Hinata never got the impression he was an outright liar. He never said that he _didn’t_ eat it, technically, but that’d still be lying by omission, right? If Kageyama just came clean about it, if he’d really wanted one, Hinata would have given it to him, easy, all he had to do was ask. So why lie? That part really bothered him.

Second theory, someone from the other team came in during the night, either through the window or the door, and ate it. The wildest theory, and extremely sinister. Would require a mole on their side. Not only would his superstition be at stake, but their whole team’s strategy as well. Hinata didn’t want to consider it for more than a minute because it shook him so badly. 

His last theory was the worst, made his heart sink. That Nishinoya was in on it, and he and Kageyama were having a good laugh. After all of Nishinoya’s strange pandering this morning, and last night when Kageyama came on his face, it made perfect sense. Of course, they knew he’d get worked up over something as dumb as _chocolate-_ Hinata’s vision went a little blurry. Wouldn’t be surprised if they’d filmed it, and showed it to the rest of the team. What if everyone hated him, were just tolerating him until they could get him kicked off the team for good? They’d call him the crazy one, all while going behind his back laughing at how dumb he was, how puny, how they wouldn’t set to him anymore, wouldn’t let him get any receives. Only problem with this theory was that Nishinoya was definitely asleep for the night by that time. Had they planned it prior?

Something jerked him roughly by the shoulder, and he was quickly met with Kageyama’s staring. Kageyama’s warm hand on him, again. Kageyama’s face was close, brows knit, and Hinata leaned away as much as he could.

“Hinata?”

“Leave me alone!” Hinata shoved Kageyama’s hand off his shoulder and stood. A couple others nearby stood too, ready to intervene. In the distance, he could see Yachi. She looked scared.

Suga pushed his way between them and shot Hinata a stern look. “What’s going on with you today? I noticed it at breakfast, too.” Hinata couldn’t speak, only stutter gibberish, pointing at Kageyama over Suga’s shoulder. Kageyama’s face was completely blank. Irritating.

“Both of you, settle this before the game starts. You have 15 minutes. Go.” Suga guided them by the back of their necks to the locker room.

He heard Daichi somewhere behind Suga, saying, “I hear anything other than the sound of you two getting along and I’m taking it to coach.”

He felt Suga squeeze their necks a little tighter. “I’d love some extra time setting on the court today. I’m sure the second years want to play, too. Go ahead, make our day.” He released them, and Kageyama’s hand shot up to massage at his neck, face pinched.

“Or,” Suga continued, “You can apologize. Put this past you, and do your best for the team. I’d hate to see either one of you get sent home. It’s your choice.” He started to close the door to the locker room, taking one last look at them both. “You heard Daichi. If you’re not out in 15, we come in here. Understood?”

“Understood,” Hinata squeaked. Kageyama said nothing.

The sound of the door closing felt like a death sentence. They were totally alone.

Kageyama didn’t move. “Smells in here.”

Hinata could only laugh bitterly. “Wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t for you.”  
  
“Me? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hinata just looked at him. Liar.

Kageyama shuffled his feet a little. “Are you mad because I touched you? Last night also, you pushed me away.”

“You did more than that.” Hinata spit.  
  
“Fuck’s that supposed to mean? Look, if that’s what it is, I’ll stop touching you. Just say so already!”

“That’s not it and you know it!” All Kageyama had to do was admit what he’d done. Hinata would forgive him, he just needed to hear him say it first.

“Are you sure, Hinata? I get confused, because you keep looking at _me_ , like-- like…”

Now Hinata was lost, unsure of where Kageyama was going.

“Forget it.” Kageyama said.

“No, tell me. How do I keep looking at you?”

“You always look like you want me to!”

He _looked like_ he wanted Kageyama’s jizz marking his face, humiliating him?

Hinata bristled. “Sure that isn’t just what _you_ want?”

Kageyama’s expression fell. Good. He couldn’t entirely understand what Kageyama was implying, but he didn’t think he liked it.

The beginning of a very good, bad idea crept into his brain. Fine, cum on his face. He’d just have to return the favor.

Hinata offered a hand to Kageyama. “I’m sorry. Forget what I said, too. Let’s just get this over with, I wanna play.”  
  
Kageyama looked conflicted, but stuck a hand out regardless. Hinata pumped it once, and grabbed for the door. “Kageyama… Let’s win.”  
  
“Of course.”  


\---

The match should have been easy.

Between his own distractedness, anger a drain on his psyche, and Kageyama’s awkward reservedness, the front row was a wreck. The back row wasn’t faring well either, coach had to force Nishinoya to sit out for a good part of the match due to coming down with a sickness.

Kageyama grumbled that _he told him this would happen_ , either trying to breach the unspoken embargo on communication or forgetting about it momentarily. Hinata ignored him coolly, a little smug, that even on bad terms, the only person Kageyama could openly talk to was Hinata. Kageyama may be taller, stronger, _talented,_ but he was severely lacking in the social department. That’s how he was able to commit atrocities against someone and still look them in the eye the next day. Hinata almost felt pity for him.

The match should have been easy, but Hinata knew why they lost. It had nothing to do with Kageyama’s inflexibility or Nishinoya’s illness, and everything to do with the _chocolate._

He wasn’t worried, even if everyone else was, and Asahi cried a little. But tomorrow, they would win, because he’d have his lucky chocolate by any means necessary.  


\---

The tense silence he and Kageyama shared on their way back to the hotel room didn’t let-up when they finally arrived.

Nishinoya was supposed to be waiting for them there, sports med having sent him back earlier. The snores that greeted them on entry proved he hadn’t really been waiting at all.

Kageyama let both his and Nishinoya’s sports bags fall off his shoulders onto the floor and wordlessly moved into the bathroom, shutting the door with a gentle click. The lock slid audibly into place.

Hinata felt himself relax. With Kageyama out of the room, he could move about more freely. He busied himself preparing for the long night ahead, starting with putting a new chocolate in the fridge. Tonight’s bait.

Kageyama emerged from the bathroom sooner than Hinata expected, towel over his head obscuring half his face.

Hinata jumped up from where he was seated on the floor and made a beeline for the bathroom, but was intercepted by Kageyama’s arm blocking his path. Hinata tried to keep his eyes forward, but he could smell Kageyama’s shampoo, and a stray droplet of water running down his bicep caught his attention for a split second. “What?”

“About today’s game…”  
  
“Yeah, we lost. What about it?” He tried to keep his tone even.

“That’s not what I- Actually, it’s about last night.”

Hinata’s heard sped wildly. Had the loss finally shaken Kageyama out of his denial, shown him the cost of his lie?

“... Sorry it took me so long, in the shower.”

“What?” He looked up at Kageyama now. His face actually looked a little sad. Vulnerable.

“It took a long time, didn’t it? When I was done you already fell asleep and didn’t get a chance to wash your-”

He couldn’t stop the laughs that came hurtling from his belly for a good minute. His vision was blurry with tears from laughter. Kageyama was taken aback, glancing over at Nishinoya to make sure he hadn’t woken up, probably.

“That’s why,” He panted from the exertion, “That’s why you’re sorry? Because it took a long time?”

Kageyama nodded, the look on his face having snapped back to its angry, standoffish default.

Hinata ducked under Kageyama’s arm and sailed into the bathroom.  


\---

Hinata showered until the water ran cold, and after that he brushed and flossed until he spit blood. He sat on the counter and played his favorite mobile game until he’d gained three levels and the mirrors stopped being foggy long ago.

Exhaustion was threatening to take him if he didn’t get up and move around soon, so he turned off the vent fan, pushed an ear against the door, and listened closely. Nishinoya’s snores could almost drown out the familiar softer, slow sound of Kageyama’s breathing when he was asleep. Vulnerable, just as Hinata had been the night before.

He couldn’t go out just yet, more preparation was still necessary.

It was routine for him, turning off his phone’s history and going to a popular pornsite, what exact keywords and filter to use to find the video. A hogtied girl was being facefucked quite roughly, her expression indignant. He knew by the end she’d be begging for it, smiling and sloppy with drool, it was his favorite part.

Usually it was no problem getting off like this, and he even suspected it’d be hard not to cum prematurely (it was embarrassing to admit, but after hearing Kageyama’s literal two-to-three pumps Hinata felt almost smug about his five minute stunts,) but something didn’t feel quite right. Maybe he was nervous? He wasn’t a total monster after all, not like Kageyama. Wasn’t gay.

It struck him for a moment. Was Kageyama gay? How had he been able to do this so easily? Hinata studied himself in the mirror. He considered himself somewhat attractive in the face at least… Sometimes he wondered if Yachi thought he was hot. Most girls just called him cute. Did Kageyama think he was cute? Or hot?

The question clung to the sides of his brain as he palmed his length again in a conscious effort not to let it linger.

He almost wished he could tie Kageyama down and make him endure what he’d made Hinata endure. He was suffering on account of Kageyama even now, sleep deprived with a rage-fueled boner in the bathroom only six hours before their next match.

It had to be now or never.

Hinata was careful opening the door to avoid any unnecessary noises. He had kept his hard-on tucked in his waistband, just in case, and padded lightly over to Kageyama’s side of the bed. He felt his pulse pick up, adrenaline making his joints springy and palms sweaty.

Kageyama’s eyes were closed, brows furrowed a little, even in sleep. His hair haloed neatly on the pillowcase, a small cowlick that he’d never seen before curled over one ear. Kageyama must comb it down in the mornings.

Hinata took himself out of his pants and began to jerk off. He couldn’t remember the video no matter how hard he tried. Now there was only him and Kageyama, in a state of peace Hinata had never seen before. His strong, capable body, usually dangerous, now still and completely unguarded. At his mercy.

Kageyama swallowed and hummed in his sleep. Hinata froze, fixated on the way his adam’s apple visibly stretched and bobbed, voice gravelly.

That was it, apparently. Hinata felt his balls tighten, hand rushing to catch up with his cock. He came with a gasp, no time to aim properly, initial round of cum landing in Kageyama’s jet black hair. Another jerk, ropes of cum landing delicately on the bridge of his nose and dripping onto his cheek.

Something in Hinata snapped, and impulsively he let a shot land weakly on Kageyama’s mouth. He couldn’t think, could only move to rub the tip of his leaking head across it, smearing his seed. His lips were as soft as they looked. He wished they’d open and take the head of his cock inside, suck him.

Kageyama’s mouth opened.

Only to let out a cough that sent Hinata’s cum flying ridiculously in every direction.

He sat up, awake, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but didn’t tear his eyes away from Hinata.

Hinata saw him register it, register everything, his hard stare pinning him in place. Hinata’s brain felt like an angry beehive swarming all at once, and it hurt to think. His dick hung limply in his hand.

“ _You--_ What the fuck, Hinata!” Kageyama spluttered.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.

“Admit it!” Hinata whispered hoarsely. “You’re the one who’s been eating my chocolate!”

Five different emotions crossed Kageyama’s face in turn.

“You just…? On my face, and then you… Accuse me of…”

“If it isn’t you, then why is my chocolate gone but your milk still right there?”

“I don’t know, Hinata! Why me? You seriously don’t suspect Nishinoya _at all?_ ”

“He has a chocolate allergy.” He said matter-of-factly.  
  
“That’s not even a real thing! He might be allergic to _cocoa,_ but-”

Kageyama made an attempt at getting up but Hinata pushed him down, hissing, “No! You can’t get up now.” He jerked his head towards Nishinoya. “What if he wakes up and sees?”

“Well, you could start by putting your dick back in your pants, but trust me, he isn’t going to wake up!” Hinata couldn’t help but wince at how loud Kageyama was being. “Now let me go!”

“Not until you admit it!”  
  
“I--”

There was a loud thump from the bed behind them. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other, then slowly, slowly… towards Nishinoya.

Nishinoya was standing, the dim lamp casting his face in shadow. Hinata put his dick back in his pants.

Nishinoya took a hesitant step towards them. It was like being underwater. Time slowed to a crawl.

He stepped closer again, but something wasn’t quite right. Hinata braved a look at his face, trying to catch a hint of an expression in what low light there was.

Nishinoya walked until he was standing right next to their bed, facing them directly. He didn’t say anything, just stood silently. His eyes were open, but completely unseeing, focused on something past them. It was like he was dead. Or still asleep.

Then he turned around, paced to the other side of the room, near the door. Turned again, went to the bathroom and stood in the dark for ten seconds. No one moved.

“What’s he doing?” Hinata’s whisper was barely audible.

Kageyama kept his eyes trained on Nishinoya. “Shut up.”

Nishinoya opened the closet door and closed it once. Then twice.

“Kageyama--”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Nishinoya wandered over to the center of the room and crouched down under the table with the coffee maker. He opened the fridge.

Hinata saw Nishinoya eat his chocolate with his own two eyes.

Heard the sound of the wrapper being dropped into the trash.

Watched as Nishinoya lay back down in his bed and not get back up, dead asleep.

It was a full minute before either of them said anything.

Kageyama held his hand out. “My wipes are on the nightstand next to you.”

Hinata passed one over. “Kageyama, I’m so sorry-”

“No! Why couldn’t you just _trust me?_ ”

Everything came crashing down on Hinata at once. Kageyama wasn’t the monster. He was overcome by the sudden desire to run, laugh and cry at the same time.

Kageyama caught his wrist and pulled him back until he was sitting on the bed. “Don’t even think about it. I can’t believe you were about to leave after doing _that._ You’re the worst.”

Hinata held his head in his hands. “I know.”

“Is sharing your chocolate with us really so bad?”

Hinata shook his head. “No! I have no problem sharing chocolate with you. Just not _that_ chocolate.”  
  
“What’s so special about it?”  
  
“I’m afraid if I tell you that it won’t be special anymore.” He shifted uneasily and finally looked up at Kageyama.

His face was pink, he averted his eyes from Hinata and was examining a dull print of a flower that was hung on the wall. “So… Why my face?”

“Because!” Hinata gave an indignant huff. It was true that Kageyama hadn’t lied about eating his chocolate, but it still didn’t explain what he’d done _._ “What do you mean, _why_ ? You did it to me last night. You gave me a facial!”

“I-- sort of?” Then it clicked, and Kageyama’s face contorted into one of disgust. “Oh. _That_. I wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh yeah? Then what was all that stuff on my face?”

Kageyama blinked, then sighed, bringing a palm up to clap himself on the head.

“Well!?” Hinata pressed.

Wordlessly, Kageyama reached across them both and grabbed a small white bottle of some beauty product out of a small travel bag and held it up to him. There was a big moon in the corner of the label. “It’s an easy, nighttime facial cleanser. If you were awake for that, why didn’t you say something?”

Hinata tried to find the right words to say, but nothing was coming out.

“You went to bed without a shower and--”  
  
Hinata groaned.  
  
“It’s really bad for your skin, you know, the sweat…”  
  
Hinata buried his head in a pillow in embarrassment and wished he were dead.

“You know, I only recently got into skincare. Because of you, actually.”  
  
Hinata peeked out at him.

“You kinda… stare a lot and I got self conscious, thought maybe there was something on my face. A little paranoid, you know what I mean.”  
  
Hinata nodded. He knew.

Kageyama got up and threw the dirtied towelette in the bathroom trash. When he returned he sat down on the bed next to Hinata, knocking their knees once. “When I get nervous about a big game, there’s something I like to do that helps me play better.”

Hinata looked up from his pillow. Kageyama got nervous about games?

“Well, not really _do._ More like something I _don’t_ do. Might sound crazy, but it’s actually been helping my game a lot. It’s something someone on my old team taught me.”  
  
Hinata narrowed his eyes. “Someone on your old team?”

Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Ever heard of Nofap?”

“Nofap!?” Hinata shrieked.

Kageyama brought a finger up in a shushing motion. “Shut up! Fucking shut up, Hinata!”  
  
Hinata couldn’t hold back the laughter that was escaping him now. Kageyama did Nofap? Kageyama did Nofap. It explained everything.

“And here I was trying to open up or whatever it is Yachi’s always talking about…”

“Who told you about Nofap?”  
  
“That’s not really important is it.”  
  
“It wasn’t Oikawa, was it? That guy is _always_ jacking off.”

“No, he’s not!” Kageyama’s ears pinked. “That’s why he needs someone to…”  
  
Hinata quirked an eyebrow. “Needs… What? Someone to get him porn from the adult section? Cuz I’m pretty sure he’s the one who lent Nishinoya that DVD over there.”  
  
Kageyama rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. “Ugh, it’s late. I’m going to bed.”  
  
“Wait! I’m sorry. Really sorry, for everything. The truth about the chocolate is... “ He took a deep breath. “It’s sort of… Magic.”  
  
Kageyama had wide eyes. “What--”  
  
“If I make a wish while eating half of it, it’ll come true, and--”  
  
“--the fuck!” Kageyama laughed so hard real tears were coming out of his eyes. “Holy shit, magic?”  
  
Hinata grit his teeth. “ _Yes._ ”  
  
“That’s not even based in science!”  
  
“Neither is Nofap!”

Kageyama’s face went stone cold. “Take that back.”  
  
“No!”

It was at that point Kageyama had grabbed onto the front of his shirt, fist clenched in the fabric so tightly he could hear the small snapping of elastic in the neck pop and crackle with stretch. Hinata threw up a hand to protect his own face, but it was too late, Kageyama catching it out of the air easily.  
  
“And how would you know, Hinata? You have some sort of proof you’d like to show me?”

Opening an eye cautiously, Kageyama’s expression was surprisingly less angry than he expected, and more belying some sort of betrayal. Soft, minty breath fanned across his face as he got closer. It was the sort of look that normally left Hinata squirming, but there was something mysterious and imploring about it now that struck a deep nerve.  
  
“Actually… I do.”

“Wait, what? I don’t think I like where this is going…”  
  
“Oh, you will. Scooch over.” Hinata squeezed himself between Kageyama and the headboard before he could protest, thankful for once at his small size for allowing it. “Just close your eyes. Pretend like I’m not here.”  
  
“That’s impossible!”

  
Kageyama went still between Hinata’s legs, broad back resting against Hinata’s chest and stomach. “Shh,” he whispered, “What happened to being quiet?” Taking Kageyama’s hand in his, Hinata eased it lower and lower. “You’ve really never done this?”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
He set to work having Kageyama brush against himself, the act making his own arousal twitch in sympathy. “You better admit once this is over that I’m right and you’re wrong.”  
  
Kageyama grunted his unappreciation and Hinata continued.

Eye-level not quite over Kageyama’s shoulder, he was forced to rely on Kageyama’s body language to determine how he was feeling as opposed to visual confirmation. He had considered that maybe it wouldn’t have been enough to get him hard, but after a time, Kageyema’s breathing did change. The stuttered gasps were virginal.

“That’s it… Now you’re getting the hang of it. Good boy.”

There was a strangled noise from Kageyama’s throat. “Don’t say that.”

The waistband of Kageyama’s boxers were soft and worn, giving easily to the stretch as Hinata dipped both their hands inside. “Relax.”

“I can’t, I…”  
  
Hinata whipped their hands back out for a moment, holding Kageyama’s wrist so that he was facing his own hand. “Spit.”

“That’s disgusting.”  
  
Eyes rolling, as this was so typical of him, Hinata brought Kageyama’s hand back and licked it generously.  
  
“Did you just-!?”  
  
Popping the waistband once again, they wrapped their fingers around Kageyama’s cock. Hinata felt a slick moisture from what must’ve been pre-come on his thumb. Stroking them harder, faster, wrapping around the tip every now and then, Hinata heard Kageyama’s teeth chatter. Kageyama squeezed himself tighter.

“I’m gonna-!”  
  
“Come. Come!”

His breath hiccuped, and eventually halted as he came, but his body was still tense. Kageyama began to shake gently.

“Hey… You alright?”  
  
“This isn’t how I thought it’d be…”  
  
“Good, right?”

Kageyama pushed Hinata’s hand away and brought his knees to his chest. “Not that, dumbass.”

Not knowing what to do, Hinata patted his back awkwardly. “Uhm…”

“You’re an asshole. You’re constantly in everyone’s business, you’re self-centered and more paranoid than anyone knows how to help with.”  
  
Hinata’s mouth went dry and he tried to swallow anyway.

“And still, I,” Shoulders and voice shaking, Kageyama continued, “liked you…”  
  
In his chest, Hinata could feel his heart opening the floodgates to some tender emotion, a sensation not unlike buzzing filled his limbs and made him feel like an astronaut in zero-gravity. And most overwhelming, his brain screaming at him to _fix it!_

He hugged Kageyama tightly to him, his normally large body seeming so small curled in on itself now. “Wait, I’m sorry! Kageyama, I like you, too! I’m just…” He panicked, trying to choose his words carefully. “I fucked up! I’m sorry for not trusting you.”

Shaking his head Kageyama pulled up a part of his shirt to wipe his nose wetly. “Fucking Hinata…You have no idea how hard this has been. Just talk to me next time.”  
  
Nodding his head against Kageyama’s back Hinata’s face split in two with a smile he couldn’t help. “So you really are gay.”  
  
Kageyama leaned back hard, squishing him against the headboard. “What’s that supposed to mean!?”

A noise from the other side of the room startled them both, both their gazes shooting suddenly to Nishinoya. His head poked up from the pillows, fully awake and eyes wide. ”Dude, why didn’t you wake me up if you were gonna do that? Me next!”

\---

None of them got much sleep that night, but Hinata felt more well rested than he had in a long time.  
  
It was sometime after breakfast and before the match that Kageyama pulled him into one of the side halls.

“Sorry, it's not the same kind. I got it from the vending machine outside.” From his pocket he produced half a chocolate bar. Hinata took it, disbelieving.

“This is cold! How did you-”  
  
“I put it in the mini fridge while you were in the shower last night.” Kageyama shuffled a bit, eyes drifting to the floor. “I know you didn’t get to finish the other ones, but if we both make a wish while eating it… Don’t you think that might double its power?”

Hinata feels like he really might float away, now.  
  
“You’re amazing, Kageyama!”  
  
A hint of a smirk played at the corner of his mouth. “I put an extra one in there, too, for tonight.”  
  
“Shut up.”

  
Kageyama looked up for a moment, expression indignant, so Hinata grabbed his face and pulled him close.

They were the softest lips he’d ever felt. Well, the only lips, but still.

Savoring the moment, he pulled away only slightly, opening his eyes to look into Kageyama’s. The effect of looking into a face so perfect at this distance was almost dizzying. “I’m sorry about last night, and for ruining your nofap”

Kageyama leans in for another quick kiss. “Thanks. It’s not against the rules if someone else does it, I think. Just…”  
  
“Just what?”  
  
“Don’t do that with anyone else! Just me, okay? They might think it’s weird or something.”

“Well, do you think it would it be weird,” Hinata bit his lip, “To do it now?”

Kageyama balked, disentangling himself at the sound of voices approaching. “Well, maybe here it would be.”  
  
“Then come on!”  
  
When they made it back to their room, Suga was there. He turned around and smiled at them sweetly.  
  
“S-Suga!”  
  
“Hinata, Kageyama. Glad to see you two getting along again. I just came to make sure Nishinoya isn’t making any problems for you. Is he?”

They shook their heads no.  
  
“That’s good to hear. This however,” Suga did a little flourish, presenting a chocolate bar for them, “Is a problem. Candy before games just isn’t healthy, so I’ll need to confiscate this.”

Hinata could see Kageyama giving him nervous looks out of the corner of his eye, so he took a step forward. “That’s fine.”  
  
Pocketing it, Suga nodded at them both. “Thank you for understanding. Now, we should all get going. Daichi will be starting warm ups soon.”  
  
The pain in Hinata’s face must have been obvious, because when they got to the court Kageyama gave him a playful slap on the ass that had him feeling warmed up without even having stretched.

That day, they won.

**Author's Note:**

> The week of and following the tournament, both Kageyama and Hinata’s skin shone brightly. There’s a rumor that the two of them have started some new, special skin regimen that’s supposed to improve reflexes. And if you’re looking for them before the game, don’t waste your time. Like clockwork, they will disappear for 10 minutes and show up just in time to play.


End file.
